leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nidalee/Background
Story There are few dwellers, let alone champions, residing in the blasted and dangerous lands that lie south of the Great Barrier. Much of that world still bears the scars of past Rune Wars, especially the mysterious Kumungu Jungle. There are long-forgotten treasures in these strange places which many risk life and limb to acquire. The champion known as Nidalee was only a young girl travelling with her treasure-seeking parents when they lost their way in the dense, rainy jungles. The jungle was unforgiving, and she watched her parents suffer agonizing final days as they fell victim to a mysterious and vicious disease. As improbable as it was for a child to survive in the inhospitable jungle by herself, she did just that. Her youthful innocence and a fortunate naivete caused her to appeal to the beasts of that place and she was taken in by a family of cougars and raised as one of their own. She grew and somehow absorbed the raw magic of the dense wilds, evolving beyond both her human physiology and her feline affectation. On one pivotal day in her life, standing over the torn remnants of a Noxian squad of woodcutters, Nidalee chose to rejoin the so-called civilized world, to fight in the League of Legends so as to protect the vast woods from both Demacia and Noxus. Nidalee was taught to fight by her feline family, battling viciously with tooth and nail. Something in her feline ways may draw you to her, but remember that she is no pussycat. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"They will fear the wild."'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"Let me... show you the way."'' *''"Instincts guide my steps."'' *''"You cannot cage me, Summoner."'' *''"You call this civilized."'' *''"I'll show these house cats real claws."'' *''"On the prowl."'' *''"I will guide you."'' *''"The untamed know no fear."'' *''"Claw or spear, your end's the same"'' ;Taunt *''"Here mousy, mousy, mousy..."'' *Licks her paw (Cougar form) ;Joke *''"Did I mention it's mating season?"'' Development The Champion was released on December 17, 2009 a day later than it was announced. The Champion information was confirmed by Shacknewshttp://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/61480 by Riot Games. Patch History no longer deals damage if her jump is interrupted by another movement effect. 'v1.0.0.105: * can now be cast out of range, and it will cast in that direction. * Fixed a bug where would not hit stealthed Champions. 'v1.0.0.103: *Base damage increased to 49 from 46. 'v1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. * 's tooltip now correctly mentions the 10% bonus dodge chance Nidalee gains in Cougar Form. * Corrected a display error with and death recap. 'v1.0.0.99: * Fixed a typo in . 'v1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug with that would cause it to occasionally not include Ability Power in the damage. * is no longer dodgeable and now resets Nidalee's auto attack timer on cast. 'v1.0.0.87: * : ** Reduced the Heal to 60/90/120/150/180 from 75/120/165/210/255. ** Increased the Ability power ratio to 1.25 from .8. * Increased the ability power ratio of to .65 from .55. 'v1.0.0.85: * is no longer affected by Cooldown Reduction and maintains a static 3 second cooldown. 'v1.0.0.79: * mana cost increased to 55/60/65/70/75 from 50/50/50/50/50. * movement speed bonus reduced to 15% from 25%. * Ability Power ration increased to .55 from .4. 'v1.0.0.75: * Fixed a bug where Nidalee could while rooted. 'v1.0.0.74: * Fixed a bug with causing stealthed units to flicker. 'v1.0.0.72: * missile speed increased. * has a new animation. '''v1.0.0.63: Added. * (Human Form): Nidalee tosses her javelin at long range, dealing increased damage the farther the javelin travels (up to 250%). * (Human Form): Nidalee creates a camouflaged trap that, when sprung, will reveal the target and deal damage. Champion Armor and Magic Resistance are reduced by a percentage for the duration of the debuff. Traps are visible to enemies. * (Human Form): Nidalee calls upon her bestial heritage to heal an ally champion and grant them an attack speed bonus for a short duration. * (Ultimate): Nidalee may freely transform between a human and a cougar at no cost. While in cougar form all of her attacks are melee and she gains additional dodge and movement speed. Leveling this skill increases the effects of her cougar abilities. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee jumps at the throat of her target, dealing her attack damage plus a static bonus. The damage of this skill increases the lower life percentage the target has. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee pounces forward, dealing damage in a small radius. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee slashes wildly in front of her, dealing moderate damage in a large area. * (Innate): Nidalee gains additional movement speed when moving through or out of brush.}} References Category:Champion Backgrounds